


Late Nights

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, also I wrote this on my phone bare with me, my first fic don't murder me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Genji can't sleep and Mercy is a workaholic.





	Late Nights

     The base of Overwatch had always been cold. Since his days in Blackwatch, Genji knew the place was freezing, which made it difficult for him to wander in hallways. However that wouldn't stop him. It's currently 3:45 am in Gibraltar, and Genji can't sleep. He technically doesn't need to, but it's something that helps him feel human. Like eating. As he's passing through the hallways, he stops at Angela's office door.

     Genji recalled the first day he came back. Mercy was mad at him, furious. They had a thing, despite Ana's warnings. And when he left for nearly seven years, with nothing but a note explaining himself and no way of contact, why wouldn't she be upset? They didn't talk for the first two weeks, but gradually, he needed system check ups, and updates to his software. Genji made the first move- he asked her questions, about what she was doing, how she was, and even kissed her cheek as he left the office.

     Genji snapped into reality as he knocked on her door. Angela jumped five feet into the air, pulling on a sweater over the tank-top she wore. Her bottoms were pink plaid pajama pants- and she also wore brown slippers.

     "Door's open," Angela called out, awaiting her visitor. The thick Swiss accent was familiar to him. It made him feel safe, in an odd way. Angela seemed surprised by the sudden presence of the cyborg.

     "Good evening, Genji," she greeted, soft eyes staring at him kindly. His brown eyes stared back, a curiosity lurking in them.

     "More like morning, Doctor Ziegler. Have you been up working this whole time?" He asked, proud of his English getting more fluid. It took him a while to learn any English, but now, it was practically his main language he used. Angela rolled her eyes, pressing a button on her laptop as the screen faded to black.

     "Ah, well, yes- but I was just heading to sleep," she said quickly, lying. A tension still lingered between the two, but Genji seemed to ignore it and put on a playful expression. Genji placed a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch- all this lack of sleep and coffee was making her jumpy.

     "How long has it been since you've treated yourself to a massage? Or just sleep, for that matter?" He questioned, brushing a blonde lock behind her ear. He had always been touchy, not afraid to hold her hand or just kiss her cheek. Angela felt her ears flame as the thought of him kissing her in any way entered her mind.

     "A very long time, for massage, and two days for sleep..." She admitted, looking away from him, avoiding eye contact. And suddenly, she felt herself swept off the ground. Instinctively, her arms grabbed Genji's shoulders, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. He was such a charmer- and very very "extra" as Reinhardt said in his younger years. Those oldies and their lingo- it always humored her.  Then again she wasn't too young herself- nearing forty. 

     "I'm going to spoil you like a princess," he hummed, pattering down the hallways, not caring if anyone saw the pair. He had a boat-load of confidence, and no shame. Angela was the opposite. She hid her face in his shoulder, blushing as Genji carried her down the hallways and towards his room. It smelled of lavender and vanilla- both his and her favorite scents. Genji playfully flopped on his bed, giggling as he nuzzled into the back of her shoudler.

     "Genji-" she laughed and reached back, holding his  cheek for a brief moment. Suddenly she was in his lap, sitting up, two hands firm on her shoulders. And then his fingers moved- working out knots, relieving the tension in her back and shoulders. Angela found herself leaning onto his chest, humming in gratitude as she was spoiled. 

     "I missed this," Genj sighed suddenly, moving his hands around her waist when he had rid of all of her knots. Mercy nodded in agreement, leaning up to kiss him quickly, and then turning on her side. Angela felt incredibly tired now- and so did Genji. Her eyes hurt, and he longed to be close to her. He kissed her forehead with a hum, not saying a word as they both fell into a calm, silent sleep. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
